Bad day at the Beach
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: Isn't that just the way? The ducks go on vacation and it gets ruined... Lot's of interesting stuff happens too...


Bad Day at the Beach

*** 

Mwahahahahaha! Several things happening at once! Yea! The ideas for every story I've written lately have come at once! Whoo. *wipes forehead wearily* An amazing feat! Normally I'm no good at multi-tasking! I think I've said that before… hmmm. Okay, if you get confused in this about Wing's abilities, either think back to earlier in the series, or be patient. All shall be explained.

If you're wondering about Kazar, Canard, and my little Chameleon and how they joined, check out my earlier stories. Basically all of them are connected, save for like um, maybe three. The rest are a series that will be seen through to the end. So if you're just now reading my stories, you might wanna start back on 'Welcome to the Future'.

And for all of those who are working on stories but are too busy with other things… at least your not slacking in the wrong areas like me… *sweat-drops* Well, have fun with this one folks. I did. ^-^

*** 

Once upon a time there was a company named Disney. They made several movies and some really cool cartoons. One of which was the Mighty Ducks. No, they have not sold me the rights of this wonderful animated series, so therefore I am borrowing them. And I am sad. The end. Now onto the real story. ^-^ hee!

*** 

"NOSEDIVE!" Duke looked over at Mallory who shrugged. A moment later the teen slid into the kitchen, and grinned. "YOU JERK!" came Wildwing's voice.

"You didn't see me." Nosedive whispered, then running from the room. They were staying at a beach house they'd borrowed from Phil for a week of relaxation away from the press. Chameleon was staying with Phil as the child worked on his morphing abilities and parading around as a human child, pretending to be Phil's nephew while he was out in public. The child was getting a kick out of it, the whole thing seeming to be just another game to him. Canard on the other hand was staying at the Pond, much to his unhappiness, for he had a series of photo shoots lined up for the next few days. He'd be joining the others later in the week and Kazar would take over looking after the Pond. Meanwhile the dragon was spending his days in the generator room and his nights in the country, hunting for food, as he didn't care too much for humans.

At the beach house, Tanya was playing with a miniature computer uplink to Drake One as she sat on the couch in the living room, the sun the only light as it came in through a large window looking out to the beach and rolling ocean. A television sat near the window, right in front of the dark curtains that were at the moment pulled back. A coffee table sat before Tanya, and two armchairs sat around the couch, a rocking chair in the corner and a bookshelf up against the wall. It was in this room that Nosedive chose to hide. 

Duke and Mallory were still in the kitchen, near where the stairs emptied out. Wildwing leapt down these stairs, shirtless.

"Okay." He said, coming in and looking around. "Where'd he go?" he asked.

"No clue." Mallory told him as she pointed to the living room. Wildwing gave her a wild grin and nodded, leaving them. A moment later they heard a yell from Wildwing, a cry of fright from Nosedive and then mischievous laughter and the sound of running.

"Ah… the sound of children in the morning." Duke muttered, rustling the newspaper he was reading as the sounds and vibrations of stomping feet up the stairs shook the light fixture.

"This is a side of Wildwing we haven't seen in a long time." Mallory stated. Then she quieted as Grin walked in, a frown on his face.

"Did they wake you or something?" Duke asked, putting his paper down as the larger duck sat at the end of the table.

"No. Phil's cell phone just kept me up all night long." Grin rumbled. As if on cue the cell phone's ring sounded through the house.

"I GOT IT!!" came Nosedive's yell.

"No! Flush it quick!" came Wildwing's muffled voice. There was laughter, then…

"Allo?" Nosedive quipped, trying not to laugh. "Hiya Phil old bean! When'd you realize you left your precious phone?… Oh, well, I heard but my legs were duct taped to the floor…" Wildwing's snort cut him off and he snickered. "Naw. Actually I thought it was my alarm so I flung it."

"And hit me in the head." Mumbled Grin, looking up dryly.

"I'll bring it back." Nosedive was promising. "If you stop calling." There was momentary silence. "Wildwing's unavailable. Can I take a massage?" snickers could be heard as Duke grinned and Mallory giggled. Grin smirked and stood as he went to get something to eat.

"NOSEDIVE!" Tanya yelled from the living room. "QUIT HASSLING PHIL!!"

"I gotta' go." Came Nosedive's unhappy voice, however a grin could be sensed in it. "Tanya might kill me if I don't leave you alone. She's scary when she gets mad." There was another pause. "That's what a house phones for… Hey Chameleon! You be good buddy! Later!" There were snickers, then… "MALLORY!!"

"WHAT?"

"Want a battery?" came Wildwing's voice.

"Yeah! We finally got it to come off." Nosedive.

"Ew! What is this?" Wildwing's voice was muffled.

"I don't think I wanna know…"

"AW GROSS!" they heard Nosedive and Wildwing exclaim as one.

"Do we want to know?" asked Duke as Grin walked back over with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"I doubt it." He muttered, then he began eating.

"Oops." Came Nosedive's voice as something fell down the stairs.

"Dive! You dropped his phone!"

"It's okay. See?" Nosedive ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Want me to toss it to you?"

"Better not. Remember what happened last time we tried something like that?"

"Oh yeah…" a snicker. "Dad was ticked." He ran back up the stairs. "I say we hide it."

"Where?"

"I dunno… Oh wait! Here!" there was silence as the two got to work on hiding Phil's cell phone. Tanya walked into the kitchen a moment later.

"I think the salt waters gotten to them." Mallory told her with a grin. Tanya shook her head.

"Nah. They've just been up since sunrise." She explained. "They've done this once before, it was quite entertaining." She explained.

"And where were we?" Duke asked.

"That was the day that you guys had that commercial thing Phil had signed you up for." Tanya told them. "And you didn't get back till the next morning." There was a collective groan from the three sitting at the table.

"I remember that stupid commercial!" Mallory complained. "It was evil."

"Let's not talk about it. I've been trying to forget it." Duke muttered unhappily.

"Agreed." Was all Grin said. Tanya shrugged and got herself a cup of coffee, then headed back to the living room. It was ten minutes later that Wildwing and Nosedive finally came back down, Wildwing wearing a faded jersey from the first year they were on earth. 

"Beach." Nosedive breathed. A moment later he was gone out the front door. Wildwing stopped in the kitchen doorway and waited a moment, then smirked when the door opened and Nosedive ran back in and into the kitchen, grabbing Mallory's arm and dragging her out with him, much to her surprise. By catching her off guard he managed to get her as far as the porch before she began fighting him. However she did go with him down to the beach.

"Tanya! You owe me five bucks!" Wildwing called as he headed to the fridge.

"What?" Duke asked. Tanya frowned as she walked in a handed Wildwing a five-dollar bill.

"We betted this morning on whether or not Dive would be dumb enough to force Mallory to go outside." she muttered. Wildwing grinned at her, a soda in hand.

"I know my brother." He grinned.

"One day I'm going to beat you at this."

"Yeah… right." Duke merely shook his head as Grin watched them in amazement that they were fighting over something so trivial as they left.

"I am not going to listen to this for the rest of the vacation." Duke muttered. Grin merely nodded in agreement.

O.o

Mallory laughed as Nosedive leapt another wave, then cried out as another hit him right in the face.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked him. She was sitting with her legs bent to the side on the sand, a little ways away from the water.

"I'm having fun!" Nosedive grinned. "Come on! Come join me!"

"I am not getting wet. Do you know how hard it is to get my hair clean after swimming in the ocean?"

"Oh come on Mal-mal! It's not that bad!"

o.O

The rock formation wasn't too far away from the beach house, but far enough away that if anyone was looking to spot him, they couldn't. Even if he stood they wouldn't know where he was. He was getting paid well for this, but only if he managed to bring back three of the ducks' hides. The ones called Duke, Tanya, and Wildwing. Wildwing. He knew that one and didn't want to have to deal with him. Heck, all of Earth knew that the alien duck now had some new powers that he inherited as he 'came of age'. If he wanted to get that one, he'd have to wait till he was asleep or something. He watched as the red haired duck stood, her hands on her hips as she yelled something at the blonde duck. He merely laughed at her and raised an arm for her to join him. The girl, Mallory he thought it was, gave the boy, Nosedive, an exasperated look then did enter the water causing the blonde to cheer.

He raised his gun and got the two in his sights. Better make this quick, before anyone spotted the sun on the metal of his rifle.

O.o

"See! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Nosedive grinned. Mallory made a face at him, then with a battle cry began splashing him with water, causing him to cry out and splash back. The water war began, their laughter floating up to the house, where Wildwing and Tanya watched from the living room window.

"Time out! Time out!" Mallory called after a while, her hands in the shape of a 't'.

"Not a chance girly girl!" Nosedive exclaimed. Then with a sarcastic growl he leapt at her, causing her to squeal and laugh at him as he tried to dunk her. He, however, was the one that was dunked. He came up, gasping for air as she laughed at him. "No fair!" he complained.

"You started it." Mallory laughed, hands on her hips once again and a smile on her face, mischief in her eyes.

"How did you manage that anyway?" Nosedive asked her curiously, walking deeper into the water and looking around as if searching for something.

"I had four older brothers. After a while you learn." She frowned. "Did you lose something?" she asked. Nosedive made a face and headed back towards her.

"No." he said shaking his head. "I'm getting a bad feeling Mal. Let's head back inside." He said suddenly. Mallory gave him a look.

"What? We just got out here!" she exclaimed.

"I know, it's just… Mallory, something doesn't feel right…" he frowned looking at an outcrop of rocks a ways down. 

"Nosedive, I never thought I'd say this to you… of all people… but you worry too much." She told him, hands on her hips once more. "It's scary how you and Wildwing have begun to act so much alike." She told him with a grin. He smiled weakly at her and shrugged, a faraway look in his eyes, causing her to start.

"I really have got a weird feeling Mal-mal. Please, let's just head back…" it was then they heard the gun shot.

O.O

Wildwing frowned as Nosedive looked down at the rock cropping a fair distance away.

"Something's wrong." He muttered, causing Tanya to look at him as Duke entered the living room.

"What? Are they drowning each other?" he asked. Grin frowned at him and he shrugged sheepishly.

"No." Wildwing said softly. "I just…" he stopped as they all heard a gun shot, then stared in horror as Mallory grabbed her left shoulder and fell, Nosedive catching her and trying to drag her out of the water in a panic. Wildwing quickly changed to his armor, grabbing the mask as he ran, the others following, their armor on as well.

O.o

He'd just managed to pull himself and Mallory out of the water when he heard another shot, something slamming into his back. With a painful grunt he dropped Mallory and fell almost on top of her.

"Wing…" he groaned as Mallory cried out in pain, tears in her eyes as she held her wound, then placed a shaky hand on Nosedive's back. 'I've been shot.' Was his last coherent thought. Then darkness…

O.O

"Oh stars. Nosedive!" Mallory cried. She looked around and saw the rest of the team running towards her and the now unconscious teen, but the assailant was no where to be found.

"NOSEDIVE!" came Wildwing's cry. "MALLORY!" she looked to see him slow and kneel next to her and his brother, Tanya checking them quickly.

"Grin…" Wildwing suddenly stopped and stood, a far away look in his eyes as he looked over at the rock outcropping. The eyes of the mask glowed an angry red for a moment and he frowned. "Get them inside and hurry. There's someone watching us." He ordered shortly. Tanya nodded, then froze as she heard another gun shot. White flames rose astonishingly fast and a bullet stopped inches from her face, causing her to gasp in alarm and fall backwards. "GO!" Wildwing ordered. Grin picked up Nosedive and Duke and Tanya helped Mallory, carrying the two wounded ducks back to the beach house as Wildwing followed them slowly, moving backwards and allowing the bullet he'd caught to fall harmlessly to the sand. Another gun shot, and Wildwing stopped this one. It was aimed towards the house… towards his teammates. Fury overtook him and with a growl of rage he sent the bullet flying back in the direction it came from. He waited a long while, then turned and ran (more like stumbled) back to the house.

O.o

He gave a wail of pain as the bullet lodged itself into his arm. That duck, Wildwing, was more trouble than he was worth! With a cry of rage he threw his gun down and glared at the retreating mallard.

"You will be the first hide I give to the baron Lickdonstamp." He growled. Then pulling out the bullet and throwing it to the ground, he turned and left.

O.O

Duke cursed, throwing his com unit across the room as Tanya sewed up Mallory's shoulder, the red head unconscious in her bed.

"Coms are jammed." The elder mallard growled, running a hand through his hair. Tanya looked over at him as she reached for a pair of scissors.

"Guess someone's going to have to take a duck cycle and head back to Anaheim." She said softly. Duke shook his head.

"Wish we could kiddo. But we left the duckcycles on the Migrator remember? The sand's not compact enough for them, and we weren't expecting anything…" he let out a frustrated growl, then sighed, plopping down in a chair in the corner. "Canard won't be coming for three days… tops." He muttered. Tanya began putting away her medical tools, having finished her work.

"That's what Wildwing told me." she said softly. Silence for a moment, then;

"Has he found that cell phone yet?" Duke asked quietly. Tanya shook her head. 

"He's still looking for it. He told me that he wasn't paying much attention when Nosedive hid it." She told him. She sighed this time and rubbed her forehead. "He's not doing too well. Apparently he wore himself out, and he's worried sick over Nosedive and Mallory."

"How is Nosedive?"

"Better. The bullet wasn't deep on either of them, but I doubt either of them will be up and around for a few days." She shook her head. "I'm going to go check on Wildwing, see if he's going to be alright." She headed towards the door, then looked back at Duke. "You coming?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here with Mallory, just in case. I don't want her to be alone, and I know Wing will feel the same." He told her. She nodded, then left.

o.o

"Are you alright?" Phil was asking as he held the desk phone tightly, his knuckles turning white. Chameleon, as a young boy with short honey colored hair and green eyes wearing jeans and a little hockey jersey, looked up from his coloring project while the visitor in the business suit frowned deeply. "Yeah, okay… Sure, I can cancel them no prob. You just watch yourselves until he gets there, okay?" there was silence for a moment as Phil's face showed extreme seriousness. "Be careful Wildwing, and get some rest. See you soon." Then he hung up, Chameleon standing up and walking over to him slowly.

"Uncle Phil?" he asked softly. Phil lifted his hand, to tell him to wait a moment, then looked at his visitor.

"I'm sorry sir, but we'll have to postpone this meeting to some other time." He said, standing. The suited mans frown deepened even more.

"Mr. Palmfeather, surely you understand the magnitude of the importance that this column holds for your team! Just one interview…" He was cut off by his own squawk of surprise when Phil began pushing him out the door.

"Some other time." The large man stressed. With a final shove, he basically threw the reporter out and shut the door, turning to Chameleon. "Alright Jamie." He said, calling the child by the name he was to be called in public. "Get your stuff, we're going downstairs." He said quickly. 'Jamie' nodded and ran to his crayons, throwing them in the plastic bag quickly. What was going on?

O.o

Tanya watched as Wildwing put the cell phone down, then rubbed his face wearily.

"You finally found it?" she asked him. He looked up at her, then nodded as he plopped down in the chair next to the bed Nosedive was sleeping in. They were upstairs now, two other rooms below them. 

"Phil's going to cancel everything for this week and send Canard out here as soon as he gets back." He muttered dully. Tanya walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a massage.

"You alright?" she asked him softly. He nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I wore myself out." He admitted. He closed his eyes. "That feels good." He muttered. Tanya nodded, continuing and looking over at Nosedive.

"I think he knew what was going to happen… like you did." She told him softly. Wildwing nodded wearily.

"Seemed like it." He mumbled, leaning back in the chair, his eyes still closed. "I don't really know…" he quieted as she began rubbing the base of his neck in a circular motion. A few minutes later he was asleep.

"Canard's coming?" came Grin's soft rumbling voice. Tanya looked over at him and nodded as he walked into the room quietly.

"Yes. Soon hopefully." She told him. She looked at Wildwing, and then at Grin who came over and lifted his team captain up.

"Couch good?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get some blankets." She said calmly. Grin nodded and left, carrying the white mallard downstairs carefully. She followed a moment later, blankets and a pillow in hand. Grin nodded at her as she entered the living room, then moved away as she put the pillow beneath Wildwing's head, then covered him with a blanket. 

"I will go watch over Nosedive." Grin told her. She nodded and he left. When she was alone she sat on the floor and played a little with Wildwing's hair as she looked at the now covered windows. 

"Great King, please watch over us." She prayed softly, and then she quieted, staring at the few streams of light coming through the cracks in the thick cloth covering the windows.

o.o

Darkness. To some it could be terrifying, but to him it was when his work could be done best. He was on the porch with the knowledge that two ducks were down and four were still active. Looking around, the iris' of his eyes opening and closing as if he were some sort of machine, he searched the area. The parameter was clear, and the electric wires were in a metal box on the side of the house, near the end of the left part of the porch. Quietly he made his way over to it, senses alive and searching for any lifeforms. It seriously paid to be a cyborg. The metal box was easily opened, and he pulled out a knife, quickly slicing the wires. All light was extinguished inside and out of the house. He smiled and readied himself. This would be a most interesting hunt.

O.o

Tanya was startled and alert the moment the power went out, and she heard a click and a beacon of light as Grin turned on a flashlight upstairs and shown it down.

"Is everyone okay?" he called. Another beacon of light as Duke turned on his own flashlight and came halfway out of Mallory's room.

"I'm still alive." He called. "Tanya?" he asked. She fumbled around for a moment, searching for the drawer on the table next to the couch, then sighed in relief as she found it and opened it. She reached in, drew out the flashlight and flicked it on.

"I'm awake." She called to them on the joking side. Wildwing stirred on the couch, beginning to come around from a full day of sleep.

"Wing?" Duke called. Wildwing merely grunted in reply, his eyes still closed and his mind not yet catching onto the seriousness of the situation.

"Wake up." Tanya urged, shaking his shoulder. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes wearily, then squinted at the light in her hands.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

"Ten thirty-five. You've slept all day." She told him quietly. Wildwing sat still for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Nosedive!" He muttered worriedly as he sat up quickly. Tanya put a hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"He's okay. And so is Mallory. But the powers gone out." She told him as Grin looked down from the top of the stairs. Wildwing frowned as he looked at his teammates. He stood and looked over at Grin… actually past him, his eyes going glossy. A moment later the mask flew down the stairs, causing Grin to yelp and duck, and then flew right into Wildwing's outstretched hand. He donned it, then looked around, the eyes glowing a furious red. He frowned.

"There's something outside. I can't tell what it is." He told them. He quieted, the white flames appearing, yet they were completely transparent, almost as if they weren't really there. Wildwing turned to Duke. "Duke, come with me, Tanya, Grin, you two stay here with Nosedive and Mallory. If you can, put them in a room together. I don't won't us to be spread out too much." He told them. Grin and Tanya both nodded, Duke coming out into the living room and frowning at Wildwing.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I get one. Just come with me." with that Wildwing headed towards the back door quickly, Duke shrugging at Tanya and followed his team captain. Tanya looked at Grin.

"Help me get Mallory upstairs." She told him, hurrying to the red heads room. Grin nodded and came down the stairs, a bit unnerved at some of the happenings of the day. Especially the mask flying down the stairs…

O.o

Two ducks had left the safety of the house causing him to smile as he watched them come out, keeping close and looking around without a light to guide them. Foolish of them since all their machinery was now properly jammed, unless they had night-vision as he did. He doubted they did as he stood on a sand mound, concealed by the night. The one called Wildwing looked straight at him several times, as did the one called Duke. Two of his main prey… He grinned and ready his gun. It was a dart gun with a strong sedative, and he was aiming for Wildwing. Duke would be easier to deal with. 

o.o

Wildwing frowned as he looked out into the darkness, the mask picking up nothing but static now. He looked back at Duke, who nodded and moved up against the house quietly as he too looked out into the darkness. The transparent flame stayed close to Wildwing's body as he stared out into the dark 'abyss'. Tanya and Grin were upstairs, Nosedive and Mallory with them fast asleep. Nosedive… wake up! Nosedive stirring, eyes opening, then closing. He was too weak. Wildwing felt like cursing, but restrained himself. Duke was behind him, and there was something… out there… he couldn't tell, but it wasn't a familiar. He frowned, wishing the mask were working properly. There was only so much he could do on his own! A ray of hope… he could sense Canard was near, maybe twenty minutes from arrival. Good, this nightmare would be over soon. Wildwing looked back at Duke and frowned.

"I can't see anything, or sense where anything is. I know something's out here." He explained softly. "It's not human." 

"Where is it?" Duke whispered back. Wildwing thumbed shortly to his right, then cried out as something slammed into his arm with a zipping noise. He turned away, holding his arm as Duke cried out for him, then growling in anger he stepped out and fired twice with his puck launcher. There was the sound of something moving swiftly, then he cried out and fell with a dull thud. Wildwing looked up and saw a pale skinned brown haired human standing over Duke, a gun in hand, his red eyes shifting to the white mallard and his face twisting into a sadistic grin.

"Hello Wildwing." The 'human' purred. Wildwing glared at him, his vision starting to swim. NOSEDIVE! WAKE UP!

O.O

"Ungh-Aah!" Nosedive sat up with this strange cry and looked around, a strange look in his eyes.

"Nosedive, lay back down." Tanya said as she came over to him. He looked at her, then at Grin, then down at Mallory who was still unconscious. He moved quietly as he stood and shook his head.

"I gotta help Wildwing." He muttered softly, calmly.

"Wildwing's fine…"

"Then why did he call me?" there was startled silence from both Grin and Tanya, and it was at that moment Nosedive moved away from them quickly, as if he'd never been shot, as if he were fine and all that mattered was his brother. Tanya and Grin shared a look and Tanya grabbed a puck launcher.

"I'm going to follow him." She said shortly, quickly, as she left. Grin merely nodded to her and looked down at Mallory, who shifted uncomfortably. Grin frowned, then stood.

"I just hope Canard gets here soon." He muttered.

o.O

"What's wrong? Tired?" the 'human' before him sneered, lowering a pistol to Wildwing's head. "Just to let you know, I'm going to kill you first, then your friend over there…" he nodded at Duke, "And whoever else my be waiting inside for their death." He glared at the white mallard who was still watching him. Wildwing was on his knees, holding his arm, but he wasn't succumbing to the sedative. He was still awake it seemed, for he was staring directly at him. The 'human' frowned, then smirked. "Before you die Wildwing, I'll give you my name. My creators call me 0-X-379. But your friend the Baron calls me Dalen." He cocked the pistol. "This is payback for ruining part of the circuitry in my arm this morning." He growled. Suddenly the gun was flying, white flames causing his arm to spark as he cried out in pain. He glared at Wildwing, the white mallard still looking at him. There was no movement from the duck and Dalen cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You're not going to hurt anyone." Wildwing's voice came from behind, causing Dalen to turn in shock. There was no one there. White light shot out and slammed into his back and he turned. Wildwing had not moved. A puck slammed into his back and he grunted, turning once more to see the female named Tanya glaring at him.

"Get away from Wildwing!" she ordered angrily. He smiled and pulled out a knife.

"Sure." He stated. He flung the knife and Tanya gasped as it was stopped in front of her. She fell backwards, dejavu hitting her. Twice in one day was more than enough.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Tanya!" Suddenly something was holding tightly to Dalen, causing him to gasp. Then he screamed in pain as he was electrified, white flames soaring in front of his eyes. Something slammed into his chest… more of that light. Where the heck was it coming from? He struggled in pain and fright, then found himself free. He stumbled and turned to see Wildwing standing and staring at him, the eyes of the mask glowing brightly as white flames danced across his body, as if it were part of him, his short hair waving as if the wind were blowing. Next to him stood the one called Nosedive, the white flames dancing across his body as well. In fact, it seemed that the flames were leaping from one duck to the other, as if they were sharing the flame. Nosedive's eyes seemed to be glowing a soft silver color, his hair being blown as well, as if there was a wind blowing around the two, and only them. They were just standing there, glaring at him. But they shouldn't be standing! Wildwing should be unconscious, and so should the boy! Dalen backed away as Duke groaned and sat up, shaking his head.

"Wildwing?" the elder mallard asked. He looked and his eye shot open in shock. "What in the world?" he breathed.

"Duke! Are you okay?" Tanya called shakily as she stood and looked over the railing of the porch. He stood rather unsteadily, but nodded anyway.

"What's going on?" he asked, Nosedive and Wildwing moving after a retreating Dalen. Tanya could only shrug.

"Just follow them in case they need help!" she ordered. Then she leapt over the side, landing on her feet. She looked at him. "Come on!" Duke followed her rather numbly. Since when did Tanya become so outgoing… so reckless… so much like Wildwing and Nosedive? And where the heck did those two suddenly disappear to anyway? For in the moment that he and Tanya had spoken, Wildwing and Nosedive, along with Dalen, had disappeared from view.

O.O

They were following the shore line together, the intruder in front of them stumbling in fear as he ran further from the beach house.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" Dalen yelled in fright. Behind them, way behind them, Tanya and Duke hurried after in worry for their teammates. Wildwing and Nosedive were quiet, anger stealing away their 'voice' for at the moment they were of one mind and neither were willing to let this creature escape. It wasn't human, it wasn't alive, and it was trying to kill their loved ones. Therefore, this Dalen could not be allowed to continue functioning. Dalen fell and rolled in the sand, most of his circuitry malfunctioning from their previous attack. As he lay there, struggling to stand again, Wildwing and Nosedive stopped, glaring at him quietly. Dalen stared at them fearfully. Wildwing was menacing… Nosedive was terrifying. No one had eyes like that. No one. For a fleeting moment the cyborg wandered if Wildwing's eyes looked the same under the mask. Then he screamed as the white flame suddenly fanned out and engulfed him. Electricity sparked throughout him, electric lightning shooting from his eyes and his mouth as he screamed. The scream turned metallic as Tanya and Duke ran up quickly. The two cried out and turned away as the cyborg exploded. When they looked, shrapnel was hanging in the air as Headlights came up the road behind them. Canard had finally arrived. The shrapnel fell and the flames died away as Nosedive and Wildwing turned quietly. Both of them stared at their teammates for a moment, looking normal again, then;

"You guys alright?" Wildwing asked. Tanya and Duke nodded ad Nosedive mumbled something and leaned against his brother, Wildwing putting an arm around him to steady the sleepy teen. "We'd better head back." The white mallard said in an odd calm. "Canard's going to wonder what happened." He told them.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened!" Duke stated. Wildwing gazed at him for a long moment then;

"I'm not quite sure of that myself." He said softly. Tanya walked over to him and checked Nosedive quickly, gasping.

"The bullet wound… it's completely healed!" she exclaimed in shock. 

"What?!" Duke looked, then shook his head with a small unbelieving smile. "Unreal…" he breathed. Wildwing said nothing for a moment, then smiled softly.

"Thank the Great King." He muttered quietly. "Back to the house guys. Canard's going to freak."

O.O

It was several days later, the ducks all lounging around back at the Pond as music blared from a radio. Tanya had asked Canard earlier about what Wildwing and Nosedive had done, but he'd had no explanation, saying he'd never read about anything like what had happened to the two brothers in the books about DuCaine. He did mention that the Guardians of Limbo may know, but the only way to ask them would be to actually go to Dimensional Limbo, and Wildwing hadn't learned how to do anything like that yet. So for now the ducks were spending the rest of their vacation back at the Pond.

Chameleon was standing on the couch, leaning on the back of it and laughing as he watched Wildwing and Tanya dance playfully, almost as if they were doing the tango. There was much laughter from the two as they did so, and much laughter from the others as they watched. It was actually nice to see Wildwing so laid back and calm. For a long while they had worried about him for he had slipped into some form of depression after their last battle with the saurians. But after a talk with Nosedive, and much needed down time thanks to no sign of saurians, he'd eased up. 

"I wanna dance!!" Chameleon exclaimed as he watched Nosedive and Mallory leap across the room, nearly falling over from laughter and causing Wildwing and Tanya to stop what they were doing and laugh at the two. After being cooped up for so long thanks to her bullet wound, Mallory was wired and just plain enjoying herself. 

"Dance? Okay!" Chameleon laughed happily and squealed as Duke lifted him up and swung him around. Grin, Kazar, and Canard watched the group 'dance', laughing at them. The laughter multiplied when Phil walked in, a strange look crossing over his face as he stood dead still in the doorway.

"Okay. I don't wanna know." He called, raising a hand that held an envelope in the air.

"Oh come on Phil! Join the melee!" Nosedive cried, grabbing Mallory and spinning with her till she pushed him away laughing and nearly falling over from dizziness. Chameleon laughed happily as he was swung back and forth by Duke just inches above the floor, his feet and tail curled beneath him as his hands clung tightly to Duke's wrists. Then he squealed in delight as he was thrown upwards and into the air, turning, and being caught by the dark feathered mallard.

"Do it again!" Chameleon exclaimed happily. Duke snickered at him and then held Chameleon beneath the arms and swung the child around, getting a 'whee' from the small saurian.

"Me next!" exclaimed Nosedive sarcastically. Laughter from the others.

"Not a chance kid!" Duke called, stopping and letting the child down. Chameleon 'whoaed' as he stumbled in dizziness. He fell and laughed, then shook his head. He cheered as Nosedive lifted him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Having fun midget?" he asked. Chameleon threw his hands in the air happily.

"Yeah!" he quieted when Phil cleared his throat.

"Got news for you guys." He called. The dancing stopped and seriousness seemed to take over the room again. Wildwing slowly let his hands fall away from Tanya's waist as he looked at the large human.

"What is it?" he asked as Phil walked over to him, Canard and Grin walking over as Kazar yawned and stretched, then padded over as well, purring when Mallory scratched the top of his head lovingly.

"Something about the Baron. Klegghorn brought it over a little while ago. He would have stayed but he had some business that he had to deal with." Phil explained. "Told me to tell you that the Baron is in jail and not very happy about it either." Nosedive snorted.

"He can deal with it." He stated.

"Bad man. Thbbbbbb!" Chameleon blew a raspberry, his face scrunching up in dislike of a man he didn't really know. Wildwing frowned as he looked at the paper that came inside the envelope.

"He helped create Dalen?" he asked suddenly. Canard frowned as he read over his friends' shoulder.

"No. It's says on down that he funded the project. That's probably how he knew how to find the cyborg." He said seriously. Wildwing's frown deepened, but Nosedive grinned.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with ol' sparky anymore!" he grinned devilishly.

"Sparky! Sparky!" Chameleon giggled, bouncing a little on Nosedive's shoulders. The teen didn't complain, but snickered instead. Wildwing nodded.

"Original name Dive." He called, continuing to look at the papers, flipping to the next one.

"Thank you. I thought so." Was Nosedive's reply. Grin chuckled and Wildwing merely shook his head, then looked up at Phil.

"Thanks." He said. Phil nodded, hands in his pockets.

"Anytime." then he frowned at Canard. "You still have a photo shoot tomorrow." He claimed.

"What?"

"You skipped out on the other ones, but everyone's okay now so…"

"Oh come on!"

"Nope. Sorry Boobela. But there are just so many requirements that you've got as a pro hockey player on this planet, and this is one of them."

"Aw man…" Nosedive snickered at Canard groaned.

"Deal with it man. We have since the beginning." He claimed. Canard glared at him and the teen grinned. Wildwing merely shook his head with a smirk. Something's would never change. As if to prove his point, Canard chased Nosedive out of the room after the teen had let down Chameleon, covered the child's ears, Chameleon putting his hands on Dive's to pull them off and not succeeding, and Nosedive whispering something in the saurian language about a strip tease picture. Thus Canard had turned red and the others could now hear the two shouting at each other as they ran through the building.

"Good grief." Mallory stated, leaning on Kazar and rubbing his head. She squawked as he suddenly lay down, still purring. "Overgrown cat." She muttered. He merely grinned, his eyes closed as she rubbed the back of his neck anyway, Chameleon coming over and giggling as he scratched the dragons back happily. Phil merely grinned and shook his head. These aliens were a mess. But he was glad that he was lucky enough to get to know them.

So what was he going to do when they left? He pushed the thought aside and smiled as he watched Tanya and Wildwing begin to dance again, Duke and Grin play fighting by pretending to punch each other in slow motion. Sometimes it was just good to dwell in the moment, and not on the future.

End. :)


End file.
